


Bared Necks

by KillerOfHope



Series: ABO Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Dom/sub Play, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: As his Alpha, Sam makes the final call and not Cas. Always.





	Bared Necks

**Author's Note:**

> Space: D/s 
> 
> Author's Note: sex happens between Sam and Castiel, Cas/Dean and Sam/Dean are mentioned only

Sam usually doesn't care, when Cas and Dean are fooling around. As traditional three way pack it's normal that the Alpha isn't the most touchy-feely of the group, but Sam likes to blame his own history as well. After Ruby, after Lucifer reaching out felt wrong. Off somehow and not even Amelia could help with that issue. Years with Dean and Cas have made it better. Having a solid home helped as well. Through the bunker they've all settled into their skin, let go of a few fears that got fueled by the life on the road.

"Sam, let me go." Castiel struggles in his bonds as Sam makes sure the enchanted ropes are tight enough to old an Angel.

"No, dear Castiel. You need to be reminded of your place," Sam purrs and runs a finger over Castiel's bare chest, playing with a nipple until it hardens. "You know I don't like it, if you pay too much attention to Dean. As Beta it's his job to take care of him as well, but never forget that as Alpha I've the final say."

It's obvious that Cas is grinding his teeth. While Angels have similar designations, they tend to assume the second gender of their vessel. Which is a male Beta, in Castiel's case. Wise choice, in Sam's eyes, because this way the warrior rarely has to deal with heats, ruts or other annoying body functions, as he liked to call them. Yet recently he isn't above of using them to fuck Dean through the mattress and it set Sam on an edge.

No Beta is allowed to fuck his Omega brother without throughly submitting to him first.

Sam runs his teeth over Castiel's bare neck, showing off his long fangs. They're big enough to do true damage, just like his claws. As Alpha it's Sam's task to protect to pack and he'll remind the wayward Angel of his place.

"W-what are you going to do?" Castiel asks, finally stopping his struggles. Good, for Sam isn't one of those Alpha's who force themselves on their packmembers  Submission is one thing. Rape something else entirely. Too often he had to prevent the same from happening to Dean, more than his brother probably knows.

"I'm going to show you, who's calling the shots here," Sam says, voice dark and brushes over Castiel's crotch, pleased to find the dick hardening already. "No matter how much you're going to beg, I'm the one who decides if you come. Or how often."

This gets Sam a sharp intake of breath and Castiel's eyes dilate, since the position he's in and the scent of an aroused Alpha looming over him finally taking effect. It's not exactly what Sam would get from Dean, but Castiel's little sigh is the first sign of sweet submission as Sam kisses the beta, controlling the pace and pulling away, when Castiel wants more. With a smirk Sam moves lower, opening Castiel's pants and pulls them down, ensuring that the beta is aware of his helpless position.

"For now I've only tied up your arms, but if you struggle too much, I'm not above of doing the same with your legs," Sam says, breathing down on Castiel's boxers. "Has Dean told you how much he likes it, when I do that? I bet you noticed that he likes it being held down."

Instead of answering, Castiel bites down on his lips  nodding only since Sam just wrapped his hand around his half-hard member. Sex with humans is still a little alien to him and it's frightening how fast his body responds to Sam's touch. He never noticed it before now, but compared to his own vessel, Sam is huge. Huge, everywhere.

"Let's see what are you hiding under there," Sam croons and rips of Castiel's boxers with his claws, not bothering to pull them off the traditional way. The skin under there is far paler than is, due to Jimmy having been an accountant and Sam spend most of his life outside. A little growl from Sam is enough for Castiel, his legs fan out on their own.

Lying down on his stomach, Sam reaches forward and prods at Castiel's entrance.

"What a nice little hole you have," Sam says and watches Castiel quiver. "Did you ever had something up there?"

Castiel shakes his head. "Not often. Just a few times, when I had lost my memories."

"I look forward seeing it filled," Sam mentions and snickers as Castiel gasps out loud after Sam plunges two fingers past his entrance.

"What .. .Sam, no. I'm not ready," Castiel tries to dissuade Sam, but the Alpha isn't stopping in his motions. True, Castiel is a little tight, but he's already getting wetter, the hole closing around the searching fingers and getting them wetter the deeper Sam reaches.

"Not quite true, your body is already reacting to my fingers. You may have never been truly fucked by an Alpha, but your body remembers that it's capable of it."

Sam parts Castiel's cheeks, spreading the slick the beta begins to produce over the entrance until he squirms from the feeling how the thick liquid runs down his skin. It pleases his inner Alpha that Castiel's breathing quickens into short pants, slowly rutting into the sheets, because he already misses the feeling.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you." Sam kisses Castiel's stomach and reaches for the bag he placed next the bed.

Since it's true that the beta isn't ready yet for his own cock, he'll start out with something else. Given how little attention the beta got in the last years, Sam expects they'll be at it the entire night. Cas' hands ball themselves into fists, helpless and useless as an object replaces the Alpha's fingers. It's rather thick and wide, so it's no surprise that his body resists the intrusion.

"It's too big," Castiel cries out, his words ending in a moan as the dildo slides deeper. The bumps and ridges part his soft flesh, only to be drawn out again, because Sam intends to tease. He babbles, "Sam, oh ... it's ... too large."

"You'll get used to it." Dark desire drips from Sam's voice and Castiel's nostrils flare as he inhales a heavy scent. For a moment he's too distracted by Sam pulling of his pants to notice how the Alpha takes hold of the dildo again.

The following cry fills the room as Castiel moans positively in pleasure, while Sam works the dildo inside. The beta arches his back, welcoming the toy as Sam twists it around, grabbing Cas' ass to keep him from squirming away. It's so very easy to hold Castiel in place, the beta responding to his Alpha's authority as he should. Sam decides he should have done this a long time ago, claiming the angel to make the pack truly complete. Yet so far Cas has always been Dean's and Sam respected his brother's choices.

Right until he had started to get jealous.

"You seem as if you're enjoying yourself," Sam comments and moves the toy in steady strokes.

Castiel moans brokenly, nodding with parted lips as he stares at Sam with intense hunger. Chasing a yearning he didn't know he had.

"A-alpha," Castiel finally screams as the orgasm hits him, admitting that this is an entire different feeling than when he has sex with Dean. It's never this overwhelming, never before he had the urge to bare his neck and submit to another person.

But Sam does it just by looking at him. Just by the way he drives the toy inside Castiel's hole again and again, not caring of the beta is coming or not. Soon the come stains Castiel's stomach and he lies on the bed, panting and gasping for breath. He feels plaint, willing to let do Sam whatever he wants with him. Maybe Sam will have enough or maybe he's going to fuck him, fill him up with his too large cock and knot him.

Castiel doesn't care. All that matters that he feels save and satisfied in Sam's arms.

So he doesn't protest, as Sam parts his legs and pulls out the dildo to replace it with an egg vibrator. The new toy hums, buzzes to life and slips into Castiel's hole easily. The beta sighs, happy that Sam isn't turning away, but it is still interested in him, even though he doesn't have the energy to move right now.

"I see, you begin to understand how this is going to work, Cas," Sam says, running his hands over the beta's chest. He plays with the nipples until they're getting hard, until Castiel can't help but cry out a little. "So tonight you'll stay bound and you'll let me do, whatever I want, correct."

"Yes, Sam," Castiel nods  a little sleepy. He would probably fall asleep, if it weren't for the annoying vibrating bullet in him.

He gasps in shock as a second enters him, buzzing just as wildly. As Sam presses it against his prostate, Castiel watches in wonder how his cock stirs, comes to life even faster as Sam bends down and licks up the come. He whines, not understanding what is happening to him.

"Oh ... oh, not yet, Sam. It's too early for me to come again," Castiel whines and his lips quivers as Sam hold up a third egg. The Alpha smirks and Castiel feels it keenly as the toy joins the others.

"You're going to come Castiel, your body is mine, I thought you'd remember that."

Sam sucks at the head of the beta's cock, coaxing it back to hardness and pushes the three eggs deeper. They're dancing, hitting each other and massaging Castiel's tender insides. If the beta only knew how he looks right now, wanton with three plastic cords dangling out of his ass, not knowing that Sam has all the remotes.

"No, please, go slower," Castiel begs, tearing at the bonds holding him in place, but all he gets is Sam raising one of his legs and smacking his bottom, hard enough to make the eggs jostle inside him.

Castiel moans, sweat running down his temples while his arms tremble with the effort to keep still.

"Wrong answer," the Alpha growls and switches off all three remotes. He watches with sweet pleasure as the beta bends his back, arching into Sam's touch and goes rigid under him as the eggs return.

It's obvious how Castiel struggles for breath, especially when Sam begins to fiddle with the remotes. Switching off one, then two. Leaving one running, which he presses against the prostate for a minute. Just as Castiel seems to get used to it, Sam torments him again by turning up the power.

With a gasp the beta comes again, this time entirely on Sam's terms and the Alpha watches how Castiel's spurts. Heat blazed through him and Sam can tell it doesn't leave his prisoner unaffected. He's holding his gaze as he comes, almost waiting as he's still allowed to or if he should stop.

Nice, this is heading finally into the direction Sam wants.

"A-alpha," Castiel slurs a little delirious. "Please, please take them out."

"You're going to get something else," Sam reminds him, but is kind enough to pull out the eggs, one by one.

Hunger wakes inside him as Sam witnesses Castiel nod. He leaves the abused hole alone for a while, guides his beta through the post orgasm state by kissing and touching him. It has the side effect that an Alpha's arousal hits Castiel's nose and his nostril's flare, realizing that his body is truly not done yet. No, Castiel probably doesn't know it, but even a beta can be coaxed into coming and coming again, pleasing an Alpha body just like an Omega would.

It takes just a bit of practice.

Sam holds up two gags and let's Castiel pick one.

"Which?" he asks and is surprised, when the angel picks the penis gag. Though, since it's the first time, he's probably afraid of the size of the ballgag. "Open up."

Castiel obeys, opening his mouth, mostly in confusion of his own body. He should be spend and his head is pleasantly buzzing, but even closing his mouth around the object is enough to make him interested again. It should be frightening, being at Sam's mercy like that, but he knows that he's safe in his hands. They've gone so through much together, Sam would recognize true distress.

It still shouldn't feel so good, Castiel thinks as he sucks at the plastic automatically.

The gag distracts him from Sam binding his angles to the bed as well, lying down with his eyes closed and letting Sam work until he picks up a buzz. His eyes fly open and Castiel witnesses in strange wonder how Sam attaches the humming eggs to his nipples. It feels nice, for now at least. Castiel suckles at the fake cock, understanding that this is a form of distraction, of reassuring himself. How long, he wonders, until his nipples start to hurt?

He lays there for a while, slowly breathing out as Sam strokes his thighs and wipes him clean with a towel.

It feels good, right until the moment the third egg is pressed against the head of his cock.

"Hmm .... S-mm," Castiel moans through the gag, trying to wriggle away from the toy.

To his surprise he finds relief and breathes out, his heart pounding against his chest. His cock is sensitive right now, he doesn't know if he can come again. But it seems that Sam doesn't care, because he keeps teasing Castiel's cock with the toy. Runs it up and down, presses it against the head until the cock hardens slowly under the ministrations  only to hold it against Castiel's balls for three minutes straight.

"You'll come, little one," Sam whispers, tapping against the gag. Castiel looks beautiful with it and the knowledge that he's sucking something turns him on. Dean always chooses the ballgag to muffle his embarrassing screams. "Don't fight it, I want to taste you."

In the end Castiel can only try and he ends up crying, sobbing around the gag in his mouth that somehow makes the experience ten times harder as soon as Sam swallows his cock. He knows it could be him with the Alpha filling his mouth with the thickness he has glimpsed. The thought of Sam fucking his throat, shoving his dick far further down than the gag is capable off, sends Castiel over the edge again and he barely registers how Sam puts the eggs away.

A strong hand runs through his messy hair and Castiel whines as Sam removes the gag. It glistens with the beta's spit.

"You're doing great, Cas," Sam praises him, soothing his stinging nipples with a salve. "But you need to learn your place, how to submit to me. Otherwise it will create tension in the pack and make Dean unhappy. Do you know that he can come eight times during those nights?"

Castiel shakes his head. He doesn't trust his throat to work.

"Do you want to try the same?" Sam wants to know. "We can start of small, practice every night until you're up to par with Dean."

"Now," Castiel croaks, despite how much the thought scares him. "Let's do it now."

"Eight is a lot and you're only at three," Sam warns. "Please keep in mind that I'll play with you the entire night if we have to, unless your body truly gives out."

"No, I want this," Castiel admits. For there's this feeling in his chest. He wants to make Sam proud, work at his own limits and feel the ecstasy again he gets, when he's completely at the Alpha's mercy.

"Okay, let's work at four and five," Sam purrs and manhandles Castiel around somehow. The beta feels how the larger Alpha fondles his butt, parts his cheeks to slips his fingers inside.

The first blow on his bottom came as the surprise. The next five where not and by the time they had reached fifty, Castiel was already screaming his next release into the pillow.

When he feels lube being spread on his ass a while after, Castiel only moans. He's far past the feeling of pain. He can't even tell anymore if his body is still producing semen. He relaxes into the pillow as Sam works another toy inside him. It's thrums on a low setting and he hears being told, "We're at five now. This orgasm may take a while. I'll even remove the bonds if you want, but you've to lay there and be slowly rocked over the edge, alright?"

Castiel hums, closing his eyes. It's to get a bit of break and his body is trapped between calming down and further stimulation.

"I can't do this alone...," Castiel pants, back arching beautifully as the vibrations pick up again.

"You're doing well, little beta. Almost like a proper knottaker " Sam whispers into Castiel's ears. The wrists are tied differently now, no longer chained to the bed, but still trapping the hands. "Should I help you over the edge? You seem to respond well to pain, far better than Dean. My brother can come alone from the tone of my voice, when I tell him how pretty he is, how good he's for me to spread his legs and take my cock."

Hunger pools in Castiel's belly. He can imagine Dean so well, blushing red over a bit of praise. Yet ... doesn't want to take Sam's place in this scenario or Dean's? Castiel moans as the vibrator buzzes more.

"Please, Alpha, I can't come like this," Castiel finally whines as the toy keeps teasing him without having the desired effect. "You've to help me."

"Get up," Sam growls and pulls the beta up by his hair, who raises his head and meets the Alpha's proud cock, held directly against his lips.

He opens up his mouth, slowly being guided by his Alpha's strong grip around his neck. Castiel moans as he tastes the Alpha's come on his tongue and he keens eagerly, licking it up and down. Yet in the end he comes with Sam fucking his throat, the Alpha shoving down his cock deeper into Castiel's slack mouth. It's the first in a long time he feels truly at peace. Perhaps it's just the pheromones he's swallowing, his body reacting to an Alpha close to popping his knot, but Castiel doesn't care. He never quite understood why humans came up with these designations. It threw Heaven into a deep discussion, arguing if God would pick a specific second gender or if he represents all three.

Yet designations mean little for vessels. Especially for strong powers like the Archangels.

Perhaps he's a freak of nature, embracing being a beta instead of trying to stand above it. Yet as Castiel comes, moaning around Sam's cock and looking up to him, he decides this pleasure is worth any insult he might hear from other angels.

The pride in Sam's eyes is reward enough and Castiel groans, when he's shoved face first onto the bed again.

"The next two orgasms you'll get from getting fingered, rimmed and fucked," Sam whispers, claws scratching Castiel's neck. "The final time you come tonight is on my knot, I promise you that."

Castiel whines at the thought of his Alpha taking him apart with nothing but his hands, his tongue and his cock and he finally gets why Dean likes submitting to such. It's incredible.

And while he might've to stay in bed the entire next day, because Sam wore him out, Dean's heated gaze at dinner makes it worth having to use a pillow, when he sits down. The Omega's gaze keeps flickering between Sam and Castiel, who can probably smell it that Sam's come is still dripping out of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Based on this Prompt:** It's my head canon that Sam is way kinkier than Dean. He wants Cas tied down and writhing, a hot desperately mess all for him. He gets Cas there, begging for Sam to stop, but they agreed before hand that Sam would decide when Cas had had enough. Fingering, toys, insertion, pain play, fear play, all are welcome. [Bondage, Overstimulation]


End file.
